


Suit and Tie

by athletiger



Series: Discord Events [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, M/M, Rope Bondage, Sub Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athletiger/pseuds/athletiger
Summary: “I told you totake off the suit, Tony,” Steve orders.I have no idea what to say except the prompt "Take Off the Suit," a horny writer, and 500 words to write gentle Dom!Steve and tying his sub up.





	Suit and Tie

**Author's Note:**

> It's for Discord's 500-member event, loosely inspired by Serinah's "Untapped Opportunities" (which you should read if you haven't yet), boredom in the midst of finals, and a writer who thinks there should be more BDSM fic. You're welcome.

At the end of a long fight and a long post-op meeting, Steve dismisses all of them, except – “Iron Man, a word, please.”

Un-helmeted but still in the suit, Tony asks Steve, “What’s up Cap?”

As soon as the last Avenger leaves and the door closes behind them, Steve looks at Tony heatedly. He shuts the blinds, turns off the security cameras with a “JARVIS, please let anyone know that the room is occupied.”

“As you wish, sir,” JARVIS replies.

In the confines of his metal suit, Tony’s cock begins to valiantly grow hard because Tony realizes that Steve’s _look_ is nothing but ready to pounce him. Tony licks his lips; Steve does the same.

“Take off the suit.”

The armor retracts, metal pieces clinking together until it condenses back into its suitcase form beside him. Steve walks around the conference table slowly, and they maintain eye contact the entire time. Free from the cage, Tony’s cock is hard, _so_ hard.

“I told you to _take off the suit_ , Tony,” Steve orders.

When his Dom is ordering him that way, there is no way Tony can deny him. Tony strips with military efficiency, although he can’t help being cheeky – “If you wanted me to give you a strip tease, all you had to do was ask.”

Steve growls and forces him to his knees. In a moment, Tony’s world strips down to just a sub and his Dom, because when he is down on his knees where he belongs, all the racing thoughts in his mind just…

stop.

He doesn’t worry how his Dom finds a length of rope (Steve has taken it off his utility buckle because Tony likes to prepare for all scenarios), but instead the sub shivers in anticipation. He holds his hands behind his back and looks at Him with focused love. He earns a pat on the head and a smile.

“You did very well out there,” the Dom praises, “I’m so proud of the way you saved the civilians. But you need this, don’t you – for me to take you down. You’ve been very jittery lately, and you almost got hurt.”

Tony nods. His Dom had been away for so long, so they haven’t had a chance to play in a while. He whines his sadness, but his Dom shushes him, placing a warm finger on his lips.

“Don’t worry. I’m here now. I got you.”

The hand draws away, and in replacement, knotted rope slips between his open mouth. Tony calms, letting his Dom take care of him, coiling the rope around the length of his entire naked body, holding him steady, tight, grounded.

When the last knot binds his thighs and ankles together, Tony’s Dom sits on the chair where Tony had sat earlier, and he parts his legs to let Tony settle between them. Tony drools between the rope, sighs, and rests his cheek against his Dom’s thighs as his head gets petted.

His Dom is here, he’s safe. Tony sleeps.


End file.
